1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable diving case, particularly denoting one which can be tied to the waist of a swimmer or diver, in which the important personal belongings can be safely kept, which will serve as a means to solve the problem usually arising in the seaside, where the swimmers or divers can find place to safely keep his/her important personal belongings, as well as serving as a means to prevent such personal belongings from being lost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swimming and diving are the favorite sports of many people. Swimmers or divers sometimes cannot avoid bringing along with them some important personal belongings, such as money, watches, necklace, papers or documents, etc. As these belongings can be easily damaged by water, they have to be taken away from the swimmers or divers and be kept elsewhere. In addition, as no means is provided by the swimming-suits or diving-suits presently available by which one's important personal belongings can be safely kept, many swimmers or divers are often found to be disturbed by the problem of how and where they should keep their personal belongings before they enter into the water.
Of course, the above-mentioned disturbance will not exist in such sea beach where a facility is being provided to keep the personal belongings of swimmers in custody. However, such disturbance really exists in any sea-beach where no such management service is available. Under such circumstances the swimmers or divers will usually lock their personal belongings in their car. However, this is still unsafe because such personal belongings can easily be stolen by burglers, and some swimmers or divers do not drive their cars to the beach. Of course, the relatives or friends who accompanied the swimmers or divers to the beach can protect the personal belongings they brought along with them. However, in so doing, they may lose the fun of playing together.